Rage (move)
Rage (Japanese: いかり Rage) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM20 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Rage deals damage and it will not be possible for the user to do anything other than let the user continue to use Rage, and it will not stop using Rage until it faints or the battle ends. Every time the user is damaged by an attack or is targeted by Disable (only if Disable misses or fails), its rage will build, causing its stat to increase by one stage. Being hit by a multi-hit move will raise the user's once for each hit. Rage will use 1 PP when selected, but not use any PP on any subsequent turns. If Rage misses during the turn it is selected, its secondary effects will not activate. If Rage misses due to the 99.6% accuracy bug of 100%-accuracy moves when there are no other accuracy or evasion modifiers in effect, or in case said modifiers cancel each other, its accuracy will be unaffected. However, if Rage misses due to an accuracy or evasion check when its decision-removing effect is active, the accuracy of Rage will subsequently become 0.4%. The duration of Rage will be paused but not disrupted by anything, including , , partial trapping, ing, or if the user hurts itself due to . Rage will not attempt to increase the user's Attack if it has reached a stage of +6, and will not successfully increase the user's Attack if it has reached a value of 999. In Stadium, Disable will cause a Pokémon's rage to build if it is successful. Generation II Rage is no longer a continuous move and will not automatically last until the end of the battle. When Rage is used consecutively, it will consume PP each turn, and the damage it deals is multiplied by a separate Rage counter; this Rage counter starts at 1 and increases by one each time the user of Rage is damaged by an attack, but is reset when the user ceases to use Rage (but not when Rage misses). The accuracy-changing effects present in Generation I no longer apply, and missing does not change the accuracy of Rage. Generation III When Rage is used consecutively, the user's stat now increases by one stage each time it is damaged by an attack instead. A Pokémon's rage will now build even if the initial use of Rage misses or fails. Rage can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing , and to have their base appeal points doubled. Generation IV onwards A Pokémon's rage will now only start to build after it successfully used Rage. Description |A non-stop attack move. The user's Attack power increases every time it sustains damage.}} |Raises Attack if the user is hit.}} |Raises the user's Attack every time it is hit.}} |An attack that becomes stronger each time the user is hit in battle.}} |While this move is in use, it gains attack power each time the user is hit in battle.}} |As long as this move is in use, the power of rage raises the Attack stat each time the user is hit in battle.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up ||||}} ||||}} ||||}} 13 }} |1, 28|1, 28|28|28|28|1, }} 9 |8 10 |STAB='}} 1, 9 |1, 8 1, 10 |STAB='}} 23 |14|14 10 |13|13 10 }} 18 }} 18 }} |form=Alola Form}} 4 |5|5|5|5 12 |STAB='}} }} ||||||}} 23 |14|14 10 |13|13}} |37}} 4 |4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} By By TM By Generation II }} }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the and games, Rage does not deal damage. Instead, it gives the user the Enraged status, which boosts its Attack stat by one level every time it takes damage. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, Rage does cause damage, and raises the user's Attack level by one whenever it takes damage. Description |The user gains the Enraged status. Its Attack rises by one level every time the user takes damage.}} |Gives the user an Enraged status, which boosts its Attack by 1 level every time the user takes damage.}} | }} |You'll get the Enraged status, which boosts your Attack every time you take damage. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |You'll get enraged, which boosts your Attack every time you take damage from a move. The boosted Attack returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime Pokédex entries 's special attack, Rage. It gains more power the more it is attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls.}} In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Rage as of |Generation III}}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation IV, there is a glitch which can occur after a Pokémon uses , even via , then uses Rage while transformed. * Prior to Generation VI, if the last opposing Pokémon successfully used or on a target that had used Rage and the target survived, Rage would build despite it being the end of the battle. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=憤怒 |zh_cmn=憤怒 / 愤怒 |cs=Zuřivý útok |da=Raseri |nl=Razernij |fi=Vimma |fr=Frénésie |de=Raserei |el=Οργή |id=Marah |it=Ira |ko=분노 |no=Sinne |pl=Dziki Atak/Dzika Furia (EP099) Wściekłość (EP025) |pt_br=Ira (TCG, manga) Raiva Fúria (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Fúria |sr=Bes |es=Furia |sv=Raseri |vi=Phẫn Nộ }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Raserei es:Furia fr:Frénésie it:Ira ja:いかり zh:愤怒（招式）